spacestation13plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zarządzanie Zasobami Ludzkimi
W roku 2015 na Ziemi żyło nieco ponad 7 miliardów ludzi. Daje to około 15 miliardów sposobów, na wypełnienie zadań, przed jakimi staje Head of Personnel. Zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi nie należy do prostych czynności, dlatego poniżej zamieszczamy kilka wskazówek, które z pewnością będą przydatne wszystkim, którzy zdecydują się podjąć rolę HoP'a. Ważne! Poniższe reguły nie zawsze powinny być stosowane. Swoje zachowanie musisz zawsze dostosować do sytuacji, jaka panuje na stacji. 1. Wspieraj kapitana Zawsze (a przynajmniej w sytuacjach publicznych) trzymaj stronę kapitana. Pamiętaj też, że w razie "wypadku" (który prędzej czy później nastąpi), to Ty przejmujesz pałeczkę. Musisz zawsze uzupełniać kapitana. Jeżeli jest ostry, Ty bądź przekonywujący. Jeżeli jest miękki, Ty wymagaj. Jest to istotne, ponieważ osoby wkurzone na kapitana z pewnością pokochają Ciebie. Jeżeli chcesz, aby kapitan Cię docenił, konsultuj się z nim w kwestii awansowania ludzi czy powoływania nowych szefów. Bądź jednak ostrożny, aby tym samym nie deklasować innych szefów. Oni też mają coś do powiedzenia. 2. Walcz o prawa załogi Nie jest wykluczone, że od czasu do czasu będziesz musiał rozsądzać w sporach pomiędzy członkami załogi. Ważne, abyś w takich sytuacjach wykazał się znajomością Prawa Gwiezdnego. Ponieważ ochronie na rękę będzie wrzucenie delikwenta do celi na resztę rundy, Twoim zadaniem, jako prawdopodobnie najbardziej bezstronnej osoby na pokładzie, jest uchowanie go od tego smutnego losu. Możliwe, że innym się to nie spodoba, ale tak długo, jak kapitan Ci ufa, tak długo i inni Ci zaufają. 3. Im mniej uprawnień, tym lepiej Bądź ostrożny podczas udzielania dostępu do poszczególnych pomieszczeń. Jeżeli widzisz, że inżynier skrupulatnie wypełnia swoje obowiązki i zawsze można na niego liczyć, to może warto udzielić mu dostępu do E.V.A. Woźny teoretycznie nie ma powodów, by wchodzić do zastrzeżonych pomieszczeń, ale jeśli widzisz, że całymi dniami wytrwale szoruje korytarze, to może nie głupim pomysłem będzie wpuszczenie go do MedBay'a, aby starł resztki krwi z podłogi. Pamiętaj, że Twoja jedna decyzja może nieść za sobą poważne konsekwencje. Rób więc wszystko, aby zminimalizować ryzyko kradzieży czy sabotażu na stacji, a każdemu pracownikowi, którego uprawnienia zwiększyłeś, daj specjalne zaświadczenie. Uniknie on dzięki temu nieprzyjemności i być może niepotrzebnej odsiadki w więzieniu. 4. Rozmawiaj z ludźmi Nie ukrywajmy, że HoP ma najmniej roboty na stacji. Kapitan i pozostali szefowie zawsze mają co robić, a z pewnością nie w głowie im zadawanie się z plebsem innymi członkami załogi. Wykorzystaj ten czas, aby pokręcić się po działach, zobaczyć jak się ludziom żyje, jak idzie praca? Jeżeli podczas tych rozmów odkryjesz, że są pośród ludzi jakieś spory czy problemy, spróbuj je rozwiązać, a w ostateczności zgłosić je kapitanowi. Pokaż, że troszczysz się o dobrą atmosferę na pokładzie, a życie wszystkich stanie się o wiele łatwiejsze i być może unikniesz buntu czy rewolucji. 5. Przede wszystkim: własny departament Choć Ty i Twój magiczny komputer mogą zdegradować dowolnego pracownika (o ile zdobędziesz ich identyfikator), to nie powinieneś bezpodstawnie ingerować w to, co dzieje się w innych działach. Twoimi priorytetami jest pilnowanie, aby woźny nie rozlewał wody na często uczęszczanych korytarzach, kucharz dobrze gotował, a kwatermistrz zapewniał wszystkim departamentom dostawę potrzebnych towarów. Jeżeli koniecznie musisz upomnieć lub zdegradować pracownika z innego działu, to lepiej byś odesłał go do przełożonego, a jego samego poinformował o tym, że taki a taki pracownik dopuścił się konkretnego uchybienia i powinien skończyć w kolonii karnej.